


I'm Here, And I'm Not Going Anywhere.

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: bloodbound [1]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Vampires, Marriage Proposal, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmates, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Kami's proposal to MC and MC'S mom showing up.(I promise it’s more interesting, I just suck at summaries)
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: bloodbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841995
Kudos: 6





	I'm Here, And I'm Not Going Anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex (Mc)'s outfit:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/04/0f/6e040fdf873d9e9b57db5e73656274e6.jpg
> 
> Kamilah's Outfit:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ada290173471b76fcf833e07a8f1358b/107ac40ba6ac641b-20/s640x960/c3724a2fa9c628f778e1aeb678b03f88c8864d09.jpg

Alex and Kamilah sat cuddled together on the sofa, neither paying attention to what was playing on the screen in front of them. Kamilah was gently playing with strands of Alex's hair while the younger vampire to comfort in hearing the rhythmic beating of her fiancée heart. Things were slowly going back to normal. New York was almost fully re built, a few added modifications for the vampires that called the city their home. Blood bars were now side by side with human bars and walkways were built with added shelter from the sun. With help, they'd managed to open a youth center in Jax's name. Alex's heart clenched. She missed Jax more than anything. She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger, the red diamond gleaming in the light, letting herself get lost in the memory.  
*Kamilah was never nervous but she couldn't stop her hand from shaking as she spoke to Adrian through the phone.  
"Kamilah, sister. Stop worrying."  
"But what if she says no Adrian. What if I screw this all up?"  
"She wont say no. That girl loves you more than life itself."  
The sound of the door opening made Kamilah aware of her girlfriends presence.  
"I have to go Adrian."  
"Goodluck."  
She just finished hanging up the phone when Alex walked into their room, a smile on her face.  
"How was work?" The older vampire asked, trying to keep her voice steady."  
"It was good. I still can't believe Arian made me CEO of Raines Corp though."  
"He knew he could trust you."  
Alex smiled and walked into her girlfriends open arms.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"Let me shower and change and then we can leave?" Kamilah nodded and watched Alex walk away. She carefully opened the ring box. Inside was a red diamond sat in the middle of an infinity symbol while smaller clear diamonds sat on the silver band. She took a deep breath before closing it and putting it in her pocket.  
Alex got out the shower and changed into a dark red dress. The outfit hugged her chest and flowed out at the bottom, a slit running up her leg and pockets hiding in the side. She'd been so exited when she figured out about the added space. Kamilah stood in the doorway, her eyes hovering lovingly over her girlfriend. Kamilah had changed into a dark red suit, lace designs covering the top part of her chest.  
"You look stunning my love."  
"So do you. Am i allowed to know where you're taking me?"  
"Not yet firefly." Alex's heart melted at the nickname. One of the first names Kami had given her.  
"The let's get going." Kamilah grinned at her girlfriends eagerness.  
Kamilah drove them to outside her office.  
"You're office?"  
"Just, wait." Kamilah smirked at Alex's confused expression. They got out the car and headed towards the elevator, only a couple mortals remained in the building, the others having already gone home for the night. They stepped in and Kamilah pushed the button for the roof. Kamilah's hand remained firmly in Alex's as they made their way through the building. She was never one to be scared shitless but right now,,, now was coming extremely close. They stepped out onto the roof and Alex let out a surprised gasp. There were fairy lights handing from poles, pillows placed on woven chairs. Lit candles surrounding a picnic blanket that was laid on the floor.  
"Kami?" Alex let out, her voice full of emotion.  
"Surprise."  
"This is beautiful. I-. I love you."  
"I love you too." The two sat down and spent hours laughing, watching the stars. Kamilah turned on some soft music, giving her hand to Alex.  
"May I have this dance m'lady?"  
"Why of course." Alex giggled taking her hand. Kamilah took the lead as they danced around the floor. The song ended and another started to play. Kamilah took a breath before letting go of Alex and getting on one knee. Alex's hands shot to cover her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
"Kami?" The older vampire pulled the small box from her pocket and opened the lid revealing the ring.

"Alex. I've been planning this speech all day yet I still have no idea how to put everything I want to say into words. When I first met you, I was cold, distant, still reeling from all Guias had put me through. You slowly, over time, broke down my walls and saw one of the best versions of me. You stuck by me and supported me through so much. I have waited over 2000 years to find you and I never want to let you go. So, Alex Marie Lane, will you do the honour of making me the happiest soul in the universe, will you marry me?" Tears were sitting in her eyes and her hands were trembling slightly from nervousness.  
"Yes!"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, i'd love to be your wife." Both women's smiles reached their eyes as Alex jumped into her girlfrie- fiancée's arms. Kamilah laughed, spinning Alex around before putting her back down and bringing her in for a kiss.

A knock on the door knocked them both from their thoughts. Alex groaned, dragging her body away from the sofa and her fiancée's arms, causing Kamilah to grin. She got up from the sofa to answer the door with Alex. “Hi how can we-“ Alex stopped mid sentence after opening the door and seeing who was on the other side. A smile broke out into her face and she flew into her mothers open arms.


End file.
